The Potion
by theprofessorandmaryann
Summary: While making a mixture to benefit the others, the Professor mixes up the ingredients. He ends up making a love potion and guess who's the first person he sees? The redhead-much to Mary-Ann's dismay... And I know it may not sound like it, but chapter two will be the start of some MAP and the end of the story will be all MAP. NO FLAMES PLEASE.
1. The Wrong Leaf

**Author's note: Before we begin the story, I have something to say to the Pingers who have been leaving rude comments on the MAP people's stories, including mine. LAY OFF! We do our best to be nice to you, but your only making it harder! If you don't like the stories or the pairing, don't read or review! It's that simple. And the way you've been picking on first-time writers is terrible. Do you know how discouraged they get? Just leave us alone, and we'll do the same.**

The Professor carefully readied his bamboo tweezers and steadied his hand. He was just about to finish a mixture that would give when drank lots of vitamins A C and D, which the castaways seemed to be lacking. He slowly moved his hand down towards his last ingredient and was so close to picking it up, when a small breeze from outside came through the window and carried the small leaf down to the ground.

"Shoot." mumbled the Professor. Now it would be to dirty to use. He wasn't sure if he had any more of the ingredients, so upon getting up he found a leaf just like the other one. Without thinking to examine it to make sure it was the right one, he picked it up with his tweezers and plopped it in the vial.

"Now for the testing." he said excitedly to himself. He held the vial up to his lips and took a sip. Then another. Then he put a cork in it and held it in his hand, examining it while he waited for the results. Suddenly, he felt something inside him change. Something shifted, giving him a warm, tingly feeling.

There was a knock on the door, startling the Professor out of his thoughts. He dropped the vial in surprise, and it hit the table and shattered.

Ginger entered after she didn't hear a "come in" but heard the smash. "Oh, Professor, I didn't mean to make you spill your potion! Now you'll have to make it all over again!"

The Professor gawked at the redhead before him. How had he not noticed before? She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "No time for that." he said. "Not when there's you on this island."

And with that, he lead her out the door, hand in hand and with hearts in his eyes.

Now our eyes come to rest on the vitamin mixture. It bubbles and steams, but it shouldn't.

Because he used the wrong leaf.

And it made him fall in love…with Ginger.

Great.


	2. The Redhead and the Egghead

Mary-Ann looked down at the ground as she walked down to the ocean. She was trying not to view the Professor and Ginger, who were having a picnic in the nearby cove. She was currently going down to her favorite spot out a few yards in the ocean, a large rock formation where she went to gather her thoughts.

But now, the swim would be needed more. She needed to burn off some steam. She was so mad at Ginger, although she knew she hadn't done anything, and she wouldn't have hurt Mary-Ann on purpose.

Still, she wished she had said something before.

Mary-Ann had always had a small crush on the Professor, but it developed from a small, small crush into…well, true love. And she had foolishly thought that the Professor shared those feelings.

Wrong…

Mary-Ann threw her swimming cap aside; she didn't care at this point if her hair got messed up. She dove into a wave, and came up feeling better than she had before already. Something about swimming made her forget made her relax…

Suddenly, she got a cramp. She started to go under, screaming and gasping for air.

Meanwhile, the Professor and Ginger sat enjoying their picnic, talking and gazing into each other's eyes. Then Ginger heard Mary-Ann screaming for help. She turned to see her friend coming up and going under repeatedly, trying hard to keep her head above the water.

"Professor, she's drowning!" Ginger exclaimed. The Professor sighed. "That's nice, Ginger." he said, simply too entranced in her to care. "But Professor, she needs help!" she started to get up to get the Skipper, but the Professor caught her and kissed her passionately upon pulling her down.

The last thing Mary-Ann saw before she blacked out was the Professor and Ginger, pointing at her, then forgetting about. That was when she decided that it was no use to try. She stopped struggling.

Next thing she knew, she was staring up at her blue-eyed friend Gilligan. "Mary-Ann, what happened?" he asked with genuine worry in his voice. "I…" she didn't have much strength, certainly not enough to answer. "Thank you." was all she could manage. She started to doze off, there was a terrible pain in the back of her head, and she was tired from…well, from drowning.

Gilligan carried her back to her hut, and laid her down on her cot before going to tell the others what had happened.

She had a terrible nightmare.

She was viewing her on funeral, and all the castaways were present…except the professor and Ginger. She went looking for them, fearing that something had happened to the "dream them". She eventually saw the two out at her favorite rock. She swam closer, and upon seeing them up-close she found that they were kissing.

KISSING.

Full-out making-out, not even looking up at her. Dream Mary-Ann looked down at the sea, which in the dream had quickly turned from calm and beautiful to a storm-tossed mess. She looked back at her two "friends" and then back to the sea.

And jumped.

She woke up with a start, sweating and panting. She flopped back on her cot and cried.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She cried and cried until she didn't have the energy to anymore. And it felt good.

Just to let it all out.


	3. Finding out

Mary-Ann sighed and stood up. Crying had felt good, and left her with the peace of mind she currently needed to think. She came to a conclusion.

"There's always Gilligan…"

Just as she said that, the Professor came into her hut, looking mortified. "Professor, what happened?" she asked.

"Ginger's trying to kiss me!" he yelled. Mary-Ann felt his forehead. "Professor," she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Other than that, yes. Why?"

Mary-Ann grew more confused each time the professor spoke. "Because you two have been kissing all week, and you've been fine!" _'__More than fine'_ Mary-Ann added spitefully in her head.

"_What_?!"

Mary-Ann took the Professor by the hand and led him to his cot. "Lie down." she instructed him. She went to get the Skipper and Ginger.

The Professor felt very strange lying down in front of the others for some reason, but Mary-Ann, though she was kind and sweet, she was very persistent, so she made him lie down until they figured out what the heck was wrong with him.

"So you don't remember EVER kissing Ginger?" asked the Skipper. "No." he answered simply. Ginger pouted.

"So what DO you remember?" asked Mary-Ann. "What's the last thing you remember, I mean." The Professor tried hard to think, to remember. "Making the vitamin mix." he announced. "I made it and was waiting for an effect when Ginger came in. That's all I remember."

"Maybe something went wrong with the mix!" said Mary-Ann.

The Professor got up and studied the mixture, still on his desk from when it shattered. "Mary-Ann, you're right!" he exclaimed. "When I dropped one of my ingredients, I got a new one without making sure it was the right one. Instead of making a vitamin mix, I made a-a LOVE potion!"

Ginger frowned. "So you DON'T love me, Professor?" she asked. The Professor shook his head. "I'm afraid you just aren't for me, Ginger." They all got up to leave his hut. Mary-Ann was last out the door. Before she left, the Professor added:

"Mary-Ann is more my type."


	4. Three, two, one: I love you

Mary-Ann sat at the bamboo table, lost in her thoughts. Her quiet contemplations wandered to the night before.

"Mary-Ann is more my type."

She knew she had heard right, but kept on walking as if the words hadn't been received. Though she knew she had heard it, she still didn't understand it.

What had he meant by it? Did he mean he loved her, or that he'd prefer someone less like Ginger and someone more like Mary-Ann?

She didn't know.

And if she hadn't run away from him, she'd know.

The Professor was lying on his cot, staring up at the roof of his hut. He was thinking back to the night before, when he'd confessed his attraction for Mary-Ann…or tried to.

He laid there silently chastised himself for not saying it just an octave louder. Why did he have to be so darn shy all the time? Why he couldn't he be more like the Skipper, or Gil- never mind.

Well he wasn't going to be shy anymore. "I'm going to ask her." he decided. "I mean, unless she wants to…or I would…or maybe I can…" and he flopped back onto his cot with a sigh of frustration that came with the realization that this wasn't going to be easy.

Mary-Ann still sat at the bamboo table outside, beginning to get frustrated. She wish she hadn't been such a coward and walked away. But she did, so now she had to suffer.

Until she decided she wouldn't suffer any longer. She was going to ask him. If he wouldn't make another first move, than she felt it was just as much her place to.

They nearly ran into each other on the way to one another's huts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mary-Ann!" he said. "That's alright, Professor. Actually, I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes." she replied. "I have something…something very important to tell you." They walked into the Professor's hut together to talk. "As do I, Mary-Ann."

"Let's say it together, then." she suggested.

"Alright: Three, two, and one.

"I love you."


	5. That Now

Both had a very delayed reaction:

I took them a minute to process each other's words, and even when they did they took a minute before reacting. Finally, the Professor picked Mary-Ann up and twirled her around and, much to her surprise and delight, kissed her.

Mary-Ann nearly fainted. She could've died and gone to heaven. Had he really just kissed her? She'd waited so long, and then, just like that…

"Just like that." she murmured. "What?" asked Roy. "Oh, nothing." she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "You kissed me!" Roy nodded.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all!" she said. "In fact, I enjoyed it." The Professor grinned widely and they kissed again. "Good." he said.

"The others." said Mary-Ann when they were in his hut, away from the other five. "We'll tell them." Roy assured her.

"Ginger is going to KILL me. If she doesn't die of jealousy and embarrassment first…" said Mary-Ann, half concerned and half joking.

"Oh, you bet I'm going to kill you." they turned around to see Ginger. But instead of the suspected pout, there was a wide grin in its place. "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen! We were waiting for you two to confess you're undying love for each other!" She said, with a hand on her forehead for exaggeration and effect.

"We?"

"Oh, come on Professor. The Skipper and I both heard you last night, Mary-Ann must be deaf! Then Gilligan overheard us talking about it, and you know how that boy is with secrets…well anyway, it got around to the Howells and then we were just waiting on you."

"So you're not mad?" Mary-Ann asked. "Not anymore…" Ginger sighed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone!" she said, jumping up and running out the door before the other two could stop her.

"So much for telling them when we feel the need…" said Mary-Ann, shaking her head and laughing as she looked at the excited and jumpy redhead outside spreading the news.

"Well, that took care of itself." said Roy.

"What now?" asked Mary-Ann.

Roy stood up, walked over to her and kissed her.

"That now."


End file.
